The Vicissitudes of Fate
by Ms-Potter-Charms
Summary: What will happen when the order is reformed and old loves are found once again? This is a story of the last years of their lives. SBOC RLOC


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!

Summary: This is a story of a woman who had lost everything she held dear. What will happen when Sirius escapes Azkaban and is found innocent and comes to call on her again for a promise made long ago? When Sirius and a man she used to love show at her door after thirteen years, her life will once again change as she knows it. This story is of the last years of Arriana Jacobs life.

**THE VICISSITUDES OF FATE**

**Chapter 1 – The Order of the Phoenix**

My story? Well, it happens to be the same as everybody else's story, only it's mine. Things seem to happen in such a quick succession so long ago. First, my best friends get murdered right under my nose, then my close friend turns out to be the one who betrayed them to their deaths and then of course as fate would have it the love of my life left me in the pitiful state we call despair. He was the love of my life. I think I had loved him before I even knew him. We met when we were eleven. Ended up being in the same house at our school. Couldn't have been more opposites either. He was quite and reserved and I was, well, I was a bit on the extreme side. Never could keep myself out of trouble in our school days. We began dating when we were fifteen and it was like nothing I had ever felt in my life. I knew he was the one for me. When school was over two years later, we moved into a small flat in London together. Started our lives with each other. A year later we were engaged, and with the wedding quickly approaching and the dark times the world had fallen into, it all fell apart.

Here is where I should mention I am a witch. Before you think me crazy here my story. There was a wizard, he was powerful and he went about as bad as one could go. We were part of a group that devoted our lives to trying to stop him. Only we just seemed to get ourselves killed off in the process. One by one he began to pick off my friends. My friends, Lily, she was the very best, like my sister, her husband James and their son Harry. Then there was Faye and Sirius, plus Alice and Frank and Peter. Sirius and James were the best of friends, you never saw one without the other. Sirius was James' best man when he married Lily, and Godfather to Harry. You can imagine all of our shocks when he turned on all of us and handed James and Lily over to said wizard, who dubs himself Voldemort, who then murdered them only to strangely enough turn his wand on their son Harry to finish the family and somehow Harry got the best of him. A baby, barely a year old defeated the darkest wizard of our time. Still perplexed about that to this day. Sirius of course went on the run but Peter, poor Peter tracked him down only to be murdered himself. I never would have expected it, nor believed it of Sirius had there not been more than a dozen eyewitnesses to him murdering Peter in broad daylight! What became of Alice and Frank and Faye, to my knowledge they are still doing just fine. But what could I know, I left that life after what Remus did to me that night.

Remus. The love of my life; so I thought anyway. He is where my story begins. After the death of his two close friends and the betrayal of the third he seemed to change. The life went right out of him am as quickly as it had come when he came into this world. Events happened that very night that would alter me forever. So like I mentioned before, I left. I only told one person where I was going; only that one person could find me. I made a vow, should Voldemort rise again, as this person predicts he will, I will come back and fight once more. Thirteen years passed and still not a word. Little did I know that fateful day was just around the corner.

My name is Arriana Jacobs, and this is the story of the last years of my life…

* * *

**Summer 1994. New York.**

Arriana had a new life. She worked for a major magazine company here in New York where she worked in the publication process. She lived alone with relatively nice neighbors and a quiet street. Today was the same as any other for her. It was a Thursday evening, she had just walked in her door, taken off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen with she heard what she knew to be a car backfire which caused her to jump, bump a small table and knock the vase full of water over onto herself. Just makes her day longer, it was one of those days where you go to work and can't do anything right, when you forget things at home, those days where you just should have stayed in bed.

Arriana had just got home from work and barely had time to kick off her heels before someone knocked on her door. She lived in her own one bedroom apartment in New York City, she decided moving to the states was the best option for her after everything that happened all those years ago. She moved across the room toward the door. She could hear hushed arguing voiced just outside the door. She wasn't expecting anybody and was slightly curios as to who would call on her so late. She had stayed late at work tonight, trouble at her office with a client, and it was almost nine. She couldn't make out what the people were saying, but she could definitely tell they were male.

Slowly, nervous, she reached for the handle. When she began to turn it, the voices stopped. She opened the door only a crack and peeked through the space.

What she saw stopped her mind in its tracks. Her heart rate jumped. This could not be. Why is he here?

"Arriana." Remus said to her softly, "please, let us in."

She didn't move for a full minute. He said us, but she didn't recognize the other man. He was in the shadows still. "What are you doing here. How did you find me"

"Please, let us in. It's not safe out here. You must know this." Remus pressed desperately.

Slowly, she opened the door for them men to pass through. Once through she quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Arriana, you look good." Remus said staring at her.

"Cut the crap Remus, why are you here? How did you find me? The only person who knows where I am is..." She stopped. She had just got a good look at the man with Remus.

She took a few steps backward. "Black..." She breathed. There was a look on comprehension in her eyes, mixed with anger.

"No! Arriana, wait, listen. Sirius is innocent. Hear us out." Remus begged her.

Arriana just starred at them. "Innocent? What the bloody hell do you take me for? There were witnesses! James... Lily... Peter... Remus, surely you aren't really on his side!"

"Peter's the traitor here. Not me! I would never! You know I would have rather died than hurt either of them!" Sirius spoke up in anger. "I made the use Peter instead! That bloody coward turned them right over. And those muggles didn't see what they thought they did! They saw Peter blow the street, cut off his own finger and transform! You remember his animagus form I';m sure?!"

Arriana stared at Sirius for a moment before glancing at Remus. He nodded. Arriana moved across the room and took a seat on her sofa. "Peter.." She breathed. "I never would have thought it of him. Does this mean he's still alive?"

"Yes." Sirius said bitterly. She could tell in his voice he wished Peter wasn't.

"So... This is why your here?"

"Not exactly." Remus said. "Arriana, Dumbledore sent us."

Her eyed went wide. Her mind began to reel. There was only one reason Dumbledore would send for her... "But... oh no... please tell me it hasn't happened? Please tell me he's not back." She begged.

"He's back." Sirius said. "We don't know what he up to just yet. He only regained his powers last night."

"Oh god." Arriana whispered. "The first war was so bad... I can only imagine how bad this one will be."

"Basically, we don't have much time. We need to know if your coming back to fight. If so, we must get going. Dumbledore is waiting for us."

She paused for a minute then stood. "I'll gather my things." She began to move toward the hall.

"I'll help you." Remus said.

"No!" Arriana turned to face him. "I'd rather you didn't. I can get it." She said. Remus hinted a cold tone in her voice. Remus nodded.

"What happen between you two?" Sirius whispered.

"Some other time, Sirius."

After about ten minutes Arriana came back, changed and a couple trunks packed, wand at her side. "Forgot how easy things were with magic. I stopped using it years ago. Didn't see any need. Were are we going?"

"Here, take this, read it, remember it." Sirius told her.

It was a bit of parchment that read _Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London_. "Right." She said. "Where's this?"

"If you hang on, I'll get us to the front porch." Sirius told her.

Remus flicked his wand and her luggage vanished. Arriana took Sirius' arm and he turned on the spot. She felt the world close in hard around her and before she knew it was out in the fresh night air in a lone village in London. A few staggering windows were lit among these houses lining the street. It was a small courtyard surrounded by all identical houses. Arriana thought about the address on the paper and looked at the house numbers. She was in front on 9. She tuned her head to see 12 a couple houses down. Remus and Sirius were moving toward the house. She followed.

Once inside, it reminded her strangely of a tomb. It was somber, gloomy and dark. "Try not make a sound. This way." Sirius whispered to her.

He led her down a long dark hallway. All the while none of them spoke. Up ahead, at the end of a staircase they had just come to, she could see light below a door and hear voices just behind it.

Sirius reached out and open the door to let them in. Inside we several people, all waiting anxiously for something. Arriana recognized most of them. There was Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, they had always been so sweet to her.

"Arriana dear, how are you? You look great." Molly said embracing her.

"Thanks Molly, I'm well. How are you? And you Arthur?" She added glancing up at him.

"We'll good dear." Molly answered for them both while Arthur gave a encouraging smile.

"These are our eldest boys, Bill... and Charlie.." Molly said gesturing toward them. My they had grown, she had only met them once before, but they were just kids then.

"Nice to see you again." Came a deep voice next to her. She turned toward him.

"Kingsley. How are you?" She said smiling.

"Oh I am very well thank you."

At the table she also notices Mad Eye, she gave him a small smile and a nod. He returned the nod with a grunt. Typical Mad Eye.

"Hi! I'm Tonks." Said a bright and cheery young witch sitting at the table. Sirius had just taken a seat next to her.

"My little cousin." Chimed in Sirius.

"It's nice to meet you." Arriana said politely.

"Have a seat dear, eat up, Dumbledore will be here shortly for the meeting." Molly told her extending her arm toward a seat at the long table before them.

She took the seat graciously as Molly flicked her wand and a bowl of steaming stoup slid down the table toward her along with a slice of bread.

Arriana smiled, "Thank you Molly."

Arriana noticed in the corner of her eye that Remus was leaving the room. The door had just closed behind him. She didn't know what to feel about being near him again. In no way had she forgiven him for what he had done. I was so painful to so much as see him again. Resisting the urge to curse him was harder than one might think. Then again, she was not here to fight over old happening with love, she was here to stop Voldemort. Voldemort was more important than any old squabbles between an old lover.

* * *

Faye was sitting in a small coffee shop in downtown London. She was working on a book she had been trying to write. Writing was her out. It always made her feel better ever since the tragic events thirteen years ago. She had stopped sparing much thought for the past within the last few years. Every so often she thought she might try finding Ari again, but knew it would be hopeless. She was an extraordinary witch and if she didn't want to be found, she never would be. This last year things in her life had began to take a large twist though. Imagine the shock when Faye looked up at her television one morning and saw Sirius face staring out at her. Only it wasn't Sirius, he was so old looking, so dead, so gaunt. Then she opened her daily prophet to find him on the front page. "Sirius Black Escapes Azkaban" "People encouraged to stay out of his way." "Known muggle killer…" "Extremely dangerous…"

She started writing more and more over this past year but now; sitting here today she was stuck in a rut. It had been almost a year and they still hadn't found Black. She wasn't sure what emotion to feel. She used to love him, back when they were together, before he betrayed them all, before he murdered James and Lily and Peter; their friends. Still, today, she didn't know what she felt for such a man. She blamed herself for not seeing any signs; after all she had lived with him that last year.

Over the years she had tried her very best to keep in touch with Remus, for he was the only one left. He never told her what went down with him and Ari though; he looked too pained to tell. She looked up into the bright summer sky outside the window and took another sip of her drink. That's when she saw him. She knew it was him even though she hadn't seen him in so many years. He looked so much older than he should; he looked tired and worn. It made her sad to see it. Time really was taking all it's toll on Remus Lupin.

Slowly their eye's locked and she stood from her seat. She quickly gathered her things into her book bag and moved toward the door. Remus met her at the door and opened it to let her out.

"Remus. How are you?" Faye said putting her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. "It's been so long, you haven't written in so long, are you still teaching at Hogwarts?"

Remus shook his head. "No, I left after one year. Faye, we have to talk. It's important. Will you come with me? Do you trust me?" There was a matter of urgency in his voice.

Faye looked at him inquiringly and her eyes widened a little. "Remus, please tell me your not here for Dumbledore, please tell me it hasn't happened already." Her voice was pleading, begging.

He stared, "We have to go now Faye."

Faye nodded and followed Remus as he led her down the street into a back ally where she took his arm and apparated away with him.

"Do me a favor?" Remus asked her as they appeared in an empty lane. She nodded. "Read this, remember what is says, then destroy it." He handed her a small piece of parchment. On it were the words _Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London _Written in slanted flowing handwriting.

"Oh Remus, no." Faye breathed as she took in her surroundings. "How could you bring me here?" she didn't want to be here. This was a horrid place. Sirius parent's house was one place she never wished to step foot in again. "Why?"

"You'll understand in a moment, but don't worry, they past on years ago." Remus moved toward the house. "Oh and Faye, best be as quiet as we can when we enter." She only nodded.

Remus led her into number 12 Grimmauld Place, but instead of heading down to the kitchen where he knew the rest to be he took her to the drawing room. "There is something I have to tell you before anything else happens here." He said shutting the door tightly behind them.

Faye just starred at him, waiting. "You know Sirius escaped right?"

"Naturally."

"Good. Ok then, well, turned out Peter is alive Faye."

"What?! Pete? How? Where? Oh my god…" She fell back onto a sofa behind her.

"Wait, there's more. Also turned out Peter was Lily and James' secret keeper Faye, not Sirius."

Faye thought about that for a moment then looked up at Remus in shock. "But… that would mean… Sirius… didn't do it? But what about all the witnesses who saw peter die?"

"They didn't see what they thought they saw. Peter cut off his own finger, blew apart the street and transformed Faye! It was so brilliant I never thought him capable of such."

"But Sirius went mad, they say he was just laughing."

"Wouldn't you be? If you were the only one who knew you were innocent? If your best friends were just murdered by your other best friend who betrays you and frames you for it plus the murder of a dozen muggles?"

She sat quietly for a moment. "I suppose it would be rather ironic wouldn't it? But come on Remus, why would Lily and James trust Peter of Sirius."

"Apparently Sirius knew he was the most obvious choice and knew Voldemort had his ways of getting information out of anyone. So he wanted to fool him. And he didn't dare ask me seeing as how he thought I was the traitor."

Faye looks slightly ashamed at these words. "I know. He always went on to me about you having to be the traitor. I'm not sure if I ever thought you were or not, but I'm sorry Remus."

"It's all in the past now." he said with a wave of his hand. "Voldemort is back now and it's important that we form together to stop him once and for all."

"Remus, if Sirius really is innocent, is he coming?" She looked almost terrified to actually ask this question.

Remus sighed. "Yes Faye. He is here. How do you think we got this house? It's his now. He is giving it to Dumbledore. This will be our new headquarters."

"Remus… when you say he is here. Do you mean…?

"Downstairs. In the kitchen now."

Faye knew this house; she had been here before. She made her way through the entryway down a dark hall until she arrived at a door with flickering light coming from the other side. She could feel anger boiling inside of her. How dare Sirius not tell her he was not the secret keeper, how dare Sirius make her live through hell all these years because he lied to her and told her it was him. How could he knowingly put her through that when he claimed to love her so much?!

Faye opened the door, strode straight across the room where a tall man with deep black hair stood setting a bowl in the sink, spun said man around and…

SMACK!

Sirius didn't see that coming. He thought about Faye so much since he left Azkaban; but he had Harry to take care of first. He had forgotten she would be coming here too. If he had remembered though, what would he have expected? Not this. Not the stinging pain across his face at the moment. Not pain and anger in her eyes.

"Faye… I'm so sorry." Sirius croaked. His voice, it was too much for her. Faye felt herself lose control. She threw her arms about Sirius and began to cry. Sirius pulled her close and stroked her hair. Sirius didn't know what to say. It was like in his dreams where he could go up to her and hold her again.

Ari was sitting at the table, still in shock to see Faye. She wasn't sure if now was the best time for her to say hello since her and Sirius obviously had things to work out. She noticed Remus enter the room after her. He was starring at her.

* * *

"So what do we think he's going to do?" Arriana asked Dumbledore. He had arrived half an hour ago and had just finished telling them the story of how Voldemort returned. Using Harry as he did. That poor boy. Sounds like he had been through hell.

"I wish I knew. We must assume though that he is going to set out to gain more followers. Therefore, we must be doing the same. We must put the word out there that he has returned. The ministry will not be helping us this time. Arthur, Tonks, Kingsley, I do not want you to go about this. We need you in your places at the ministry now more than ever. You can be assured Voldemort will have his. The rest of you, do what you can to find followers, spread the word."

"Do we know if he received his old followers back? The ones who managed to stay out of Azkaban?" Faye asked.

"They all returned. The only one the dark lord says must be punished for disloyalty is Karkaroff." Snape said. Faye looked over at Snape. She had not seen him since school and even then, he was not pleasant. She knew she would be able to set aside old rivalries, but knew Sirius would not. She glanced over at Sirius. He was deliberately staring at his feet, a hard look on his face.

"I must be going. When I learn more, I will let you all know." Dumbledore said fastening his cloak. There was a lot of chatter as Dumbledore made is way out of the room. Everyone stood to vacate the room. Arriana looked around. Everyone seemed to be there. McGonnagel, Crawford, Hagrid and so many others who's names she could not remember at this time but knew she had met before. She made her way back to the Kitchen where Remus stood speaking with Faye and Sirius. She made her way over.

"I'm going to get going now." Arriana told them. They all most their eyes to her.

"Where will you stay?" Sirius asked her.

"I thought I get a room somewhere for the night then worry about an actual place tomorrow."

"Thats crazy, this house is plenty large, stay here." Sirius told her. "Remus lives here."

She thought that living under the same room as Remus was a really bad idea. "No, I better not." She said avoiding Sirius gaze.

"Of course not." Said Faye. "But Ari, you will be staying with me right?"

Ari looked up at Faye and smiled. "Are you sure."

Faye laughed, "Merlin knows I could use some company."

"Ok. Thank you Faye."

"Not a problem. Life old time." Faye said happily. Arriana smiled at her. "Well you two, we best get going. Its late. We'll check in tomorrow. Goodnight." And with that the girls left the room to gather Arriana's bags and leave to Faye's home.

* * *

**A/N: This is story I have had mulling over in my head for over a year now. I just haven't found the right way to start it until now. What do you guys think?**


End file.
